deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
Combo Weapons
Combo weapons are weapons that are made from a combination of two or more weapons in Maintenance Rooms. In Case Zero, Dead Rising 2, Case West, and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Chuck Greene and Frank West (Case West and Off the Record only) can discover how to make combo weapons through Combo cards which tell them how to make certain combo weapons. Combo Cards are most commonly acquired by leveling up, they identify how to make the weapon, unlock special more damaging attacks, and give Chuck more prestige points when killing zombies. These cards can also be obtained by examining various posters around Fortune City, rescuing survivors, defeating psychopaths and by purchasing them with money. Some combo weapons can be purchased from pawnshops and from other survivors. Combo weapons can also be created by trial and error. When a combo weapon is created without first acquiring a combo card, a scratch card is obtained instead. This will record how the weapon is made. However, a combo weapon created without a combo card cannot perform its alternative (heavy) attack and gains less prestige points from killing zombies. List of Combo Weapons Dead Rising 2 Dead Rising 2: Case West Exclusive These are the new weapon combos that can be found in Dead Rising 2: Case West. These weapons can all be use by either character but certain ones provide an effect exclusive to Frank or Chuck. Shared With Dead Rising 2 *Blazing Aces - Created by combining a Tennis Racket and a Tiki Torch *Drill Bucket - Created by combining a Power Drill and a Bucket *Dynameat - Created by combining a Hunk of Meat and Dynamite *Flamethrower - Created by combining a Water Gun and a Gasoline Canister *Freezer Bomb - Created by combining a Fire Extinguisher and Dynamite *Hail Mary - Created by combining a Football and a Grenade *Laser Sword - Created by combining a Flashlight and Gems *Plate Launcher - Created by combining a Cement Saw and Plates *Ripper - Created by combining a Cement Saw and a Saw Blade *Snowball Cannon - Created by combining a Water Gun and a Fire Extinguisher Off the Record exclusive Combo Weapons These are the new weapon combos that can be found in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Off the Record has: * All of the Dead Rising 2 combo weapons. * All of the Dead Rising 2: Case West Combo Weapons except for the Impact Blaster and Sterilizer.Dan Noel, Jeremy Chan, Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Official Strategy Guide, Brady Games, (2011). Sortable Table of Combo Weapons *PP (Prestige Points) are doubled once you have the Combo Card. You can increase PP even more by getting Magazines Combat 1 through 3, each adding 10% to each weapons PP. *Ω = Requires Combocard to do attack. Combo Bikes The Combo Bikes are combo weapons that are made by combinating a Motorbike with another weapon. These bikes cannot be created until Chuck completes the mission Meet the Contestants and unlocks the trailer that can be used to create the combo bikes. Unlike the other combo weapons, the combo bikes don't have Combo Cards. Tips * If a weapon or item used in a combo weapon is blinking red and about to break, when Chuck creates the combo weapon the Combo weapon is fully functional and repaired. Trivia *Chuck (and Frank's) ability to create combo weapons is "retroactively" foreshadowed in Dead Rising: Road to Fortune, Issue #3. During the Las Vegas Arena outbreak Chuck grabs a guitar and gets on his bike and using the pointed headstock of the guitar as a makeshift jousting lance he runs down several zombies. Later, in Issue #4, Chuck makes a molotov cocktail using bottles of isopropyl alcohol and some rags. *None of the survivors will accept combo weapons from Chuck or Frank. *Combo weapons only require two items to make, but sometimes the end result is not realistic. For example, to make a Paddlesaw, a paddle and a chainsaw is required, but the finished weapon shows two chainsaws attached to the paddle. *The Blitzkrieg, Rocket Launcher Motorcycle, and Laser Gun are the only combo weapons that require a combo weapon to make. *Dead Rising 2 producer Shin Ohara stated in an interview: ** "Blue Castle has come up with crazy ideas like the beer hat and paddlesaw. Our team in Japan wouldn’t be able to come up with those. We have to give a lot of credit to them for creating all of these weapons. Blue Castle has a guy who specializes in weapons. That’s all he thinks about everyday. He has fun everyday thinking about these weapons....That’s one good thing about working with them. They have some crazy ideas, some I guess Western ideas, North American ideas, we wouldn’t normally think of...most of the weapons they came up with that were really violent, crazy, and gory we liked them and they’re in the game right now." **"People can look forward to Capcom-ish...items, just like Dead Rising had." ** "The way Japanese people use duct tape is to maybe tape a cardboard box and that’s about it. Americans use duct tape for lots of things so it makes sense for Chuck to use duct tape to combine two weapons rather quickly without using screws or wrenches. It was a fast way and it fit the Dead Rising world."Spencer, Dead Rising 2 Interview On Duct Tape, The Timer, And Playboy, Siliconera, (August 13, 2010). *In a review: **"The biggest new feature that Case Zero brings to the table is, of course, the combo weapon system, where two items can be combined to form a super-weapon of zombie destruction. In order to prevent this sort of system from getting out of hand, it seems that the only combinations a player can make are the ones that are the most absurd and visually entertaining. Also, this system only appears to be one level deep, meaning that you cannot do something even more awesome like combine the paddlesaw with motor oil in order to create a fire-paddlesaw."Cho, Brian. Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Blue Castle Games brings this zombie prequel to XBOX Live, CBS News, (September, 9 2010). Video Gallery File:OTR guide all combo weapons.png|Stats on all Off the Record combo weapons from Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Official Strategy Guide Image:2132419723.jpg|Examples of combo cards File:Combo Weapons.png|Combo weapons announcement. File:dead rising 2 combo weapons items blink when match.png |Weapons blink next to a maintenance workbench when they match and can be combined into a combo weapon File:dead rising 2 combo weapons items blink when match (2).png|Blinking Box of Nails, Baseball Bat, Boxing Gloves, and MMA Gloves File:1st Slicecycle.png|Chucks 1st "combo" weapon dead rising 2 Off the Record concept art from main menu art page COMBO WEAPONS.jpg|Concept art - Off the Record References External links * Daniel Acaba, Dead Rising 2 Combo Card Weapon Guide We help you find every Dead Rising 2 combo weapon and rate the best and worst of the bunch, Games Radar. Category:Dead Rising 2 Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Category:Dead Rising 2 Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2 Combo Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Combo Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Combo Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Gameplay